Bring Him Back To Me
by ZeldaxLove1
Summary: Dash and Danny have always been careful to prevent anything during Danny's heat. But when they don't, what will the consequences be? The title will make sense later.


Dash Baxter sighed as he slipped into his shower, turning the water on cold as he turned his attention to his erection. He had had yet _another _wet dream about him and his secret boyfriend, the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, and now he had to deal with the after affects of it. He and Phantom had not yet had sex, so each dream was amazingly different and he could never predict each one. But even if he could predict it, he wouldn't be able to prevent the dreams, would it.

Dash couldn't help but shiver as he leaned against the wall, the icy water combined with the cold wall reminding him of Phantoms chilly skin, cooled by his Ice Core. Slick with sweat- No, Dash! Bad!

He brought his hands down to his penis, sticking out proudly and beginning to weep. "Need some help with that?" a voice whispered huskily in his ear, causing him to freeze as cold air wisped over the shell.

He didn't have a chance to respond or try to cover himself up as a white haired form materialized, kneeling in front of him, head dangerously near his 'danger area'. The hero of Amity Park leaned over slightly and lightly nuzzled the head of Dash, causing him to jump and moan.

Danny looked at him with an impish grin, and Dash noticed the blankness in his neon eyes. Crap. His mind flashed back to the classes they had been forced to take in high school on ghost reproduction.

A single week, every three months, so four weeks out of a year, a ghost would go into heat much like a cat or dog would. Formulas could be made to lessen the heat, but it was best for the ghost to go into seclusion if they didn't have a willing mate.

So usually Danny and Dash would have gone to Frostbite, a yeti ghost who 'lived' in the Far Frozen, who would make them a shot that would make the heat controllable, but with ghost fighting, football, college (For Dash at least), and just day-to-day life, they had been so busy lately they hadn't kept track of the time.

And now he would have to pay the consequences.

"D-Danny, wa-!" he broke off with a moan as Phantom lowered his head, taking him into his mouth completely. His eyes rolled into his head with pleasure as Phantom began to bob his head, slowly swirling his tongue around the rod. "G-g-s-s-" he tried to form a coherent sentence so he could tell Danny to stop, but it felt so fucking good!

Phantom hummed softly, causing Dash to let out another moan as the vibrations traveled up his dick. Phantom, encouraged by this, began to speed up, bringing a hand up to rub along the stiff rod. He brought his other hand up to fondle his balls, and Dash groaned again, bringing his hands up to grab Phantom's head, beginning to thrust his hips. Phantom purred softly, something that always aroused Dash, and leaned back slightly so he could breath.

Phantom pulled his head back so that he had just the head in his mouth. He nibbled, very carefully, on the sensitive rod, moving his head up and down. He wrapped his tongue around it, and Dash shuddered, feeling a familiar tightening in his lower stomach.

He whined softly as Phantom suddenly removed his mouth, standing up from his previously crouched position. Dash opened one eye slowly to see what he was doing. Danny placed his hands on either side of Dash's neck, leaning towards him before pressing his lips against Dash's. Dash shuddered at the taste of his own pre on his tongue as Phantom deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Dash's lips. Dash opened his mouth with another moan, and Phantom slipped his tongue inside, feeling all the crevasses and lines. Phantom stepped closer to him, melding against him, and for the first time Dash noticed he was as naked as Dash. He could feel Danny's arousal pressing against his leg, and he shuddered.

Suddenly there was a pair of hands in his hair, carefully pulling his head back. Phantom nibbled carefully along his jugular, and he shivered. "Ohhhhhh," he gasped. Phantom suddenly removed one of his hands from his hair, bringing it down to his cock, still at attention. Dash tensed when Phantom slowly rubbed it, wrapping his hand around it. Phantom began to rub his thumb on his head, and Dash's eyes rolled into his head.

"PHANTOM!" he howled as he orgasmed, spilling his white seed over Phantom's hand. He slumped against the wall as weakness flashed over him.

He felt Phantom lean against his limp form, wrapping himself around him. Dash groaned softly as Phantom's arousal pressed against his sensitive penis. He jolted out of his haze when he felt the coolness of intangibility flash over him. Phantom pushed him through the wall, and he felt the familiar texture of his bed beneath him. Phantom stretched out over him, nuzzling against him and rubbed his head against the underside of Dash's chin. Dash shivered, rolling them over to carefully kiss Danny's lips.

Danny whimpered softly, bucking his hips and rubbing his arousal against Dash. Dash winced as he realized how long he must have had it. Dash stretched his hand down and carefully stroked it, reveling in the mewling sounds that came from the lust-stricken ghost. He carefully fisted his hand around it, slowly pulling it in a thrusting motion. Phantom choked, thrusting his hips slightly as he whimpered. "G-g-g-god! D-D-Dash!" he whimpered. "J-just f-f-fuck m-me a-already! P-please!" he whimpered again, obviously having a hard time thinking enough in his haze of lust to speak, fisting his hands in Dash's hair.

Dash moaned softly at the pleading tone, rubbing his nails carefully over Phantom's pride. God, did he want to give in and fuck Phantom into the mattress! But Phantom wasn't in control of himself, and it would be just like rape.

Phantom forced his eyes shut as tears of frustration built in his eyes. He twisted suddenly, pulling his penis out of Dash's grip before shifting into a sixty-nine position. He lowered his head over Dash's hard-again dick, causing Dash to stiffen. Dash threw his head back. Danny was making it so hard to restrain himself.

Suddenly, Danny brought his hands up to fondle his testicles, and all thoughts of restraint left the continent.

Dash twisted so he was lying on top of Phantom. "Are you sure about this?" Phantom whined softly, nodding as he lifted his hips, rubbing his manhood against Dash's erection.

"Then get on your hands and knees and lift your ass to me." Phantom rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He bent slightly, so his chest was a bit closer to the bed and his rear lifted near to Dash. Dash leaned forward, placing his hand near Danny's head. Danny didn't hesitate to take them into his mouth, rubbing his teeth along them and covering them with saliva. He wrapped his tongue around them, nibbling on the tips.

Dash, barely able to contain himself, pulled his fingers from Danny's mouth, bringing them to his behind. He carefully slid one finger into his ass, pressing it carefully against the tight ring of muscles that blocked his entrance. He slowly pushed it in, gasping at the feel of the boys insides. To his shock, it was pliant and moist, like a girl's would be. He felt Phantom draw in a quick breath, tightening around him slightly. He hummed softly, petting the inside of Phantom.

Once Phantom was relaxed, he carefully stuck in his second finger, beginning to scissor and stretch Phantom. He didn't hesitate to add his third finger, stretching Phantom wide enough for his rather large dick.

He carefully gripped Phantom's waist, letting his head rest against Phantom's stretched hole. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered a final time, receiving a nod. He leaned forward, capturing Phantom in another kiss to distract him from the pain as he slowly pushed the head in. Phantom buried his nails into his skin as he arched his back.

Phantom opened his mouth, letting Dash explore every crevasse of his mouth with his tongue. Dash gave him another moment to grow used to his side, before suddenly giving a slight thrust of his hips. Phantom let out a low moan, closing his eyes as Dash buried himself up to the hilt inside of him.

Dash began to slowly thrust, not wanting to hurt the whimpering ghost beneath him. Phantom was writhing, his hands clutching the blankets as his heat began to spike. He started thrusting faster when it became clear that Phantom's climax was nearing. He brought one of his hands around and began to stroke Phantom's erect cock, feeling the pre-cum stick to his hand. He started to pull on it in short thrusts, and at the same time hit Phantom's prostate.

With a strangled scream, Phantom climaxed in his hand, spilling his seed over the warm hand and soft bed. His arms gave out under him and his upper half sunk to the bed, raising his ass higher into the air. As the ghost boy panted and bathed in the afterglow of his climax, Dash was left to finish at his leisure, cumming moments after Danny. He rested against Danny's back, kissing his spine as he carefully slid his now flaccid member from Danny's rear.

He pulled the exhausted ghost boy onto his side, spooning against him and kissing his head as they drifted to sleep, exhausted from their activities. His last thought was _'I hope he won't be too mad at me.'_


End file.
